Les aventures du quotidien
by Sugar Aoi
Summary: Première aventure : Neko, Shiro et Kuroh en route vers les magasins de lingerie ! Il faut essayer de soigner l'indécence de la jeune fille du groupe.


Miaaw ! J'étais en train d'écrire un OS très court sur Shingeki no Kyojin (qui est un excellent, excellent manga), et j'ai eu envie d'écrire du drôle à la place du déprimant. Du coup, je suis partie sur K et le trio Shiro/Kuroh/Neko. J'avais imaginé cette scène avec des amies... Et j'y avais fait référence, très brièvement, dans mon OS d'avant. Voilà donc une partie plus longue de cette journée mémorable où les garçons sont partis, avec Neko, lui offrir des sous-vêtements. **  
**

Bonne lecture !

**Les aventures du quotidien**

- « Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » La voix n'était pas très assurée et, pour cause, son propriétaire était rouge pivoine de gêne, refusant à moitié de regarder les dessous que son roi lui tendait.

- « Nous faisons un peu de shopping. » Lui, il ne paraissait pas honteux le moins du monde de se retrouver dans un magasin pour FEMMES. De... De LINGERIE ! Isana Yashiro semblait même être tout à fait dans ce monde. Comme à chaque endroit où il allait, il était calme et affichait les mêmes sourires amusés que toujours. Il en avait eu le droit à un en prime... Comment pouvait-il être si calme ?! « Regarde Kuroh, tu ne crois pas que ça irait bien à notre petite Neko ? »

- « C-C'est... » bégaya t-il à nouveau. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'aurait cru qu'une telle situation lui tomberait dessus... Comme se faire embobiner en beauté, quelques mois auparavant, par le dit Isana Yashiro, allant même jusqu'à lui faire la cuisine alors que sa mission était en premier lieu de lui planter son katana dans l'abdomen. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il allait se vanter...

- « Alors ? » questionna à nouveau Shiro, le même sourire aux lèvres. « Il y a aussi cet ensemble là. », ajouta t-il en prenant un nouvel ensemble dans les rayons, pour lui mettre sous le nez. Encore. Bordel...

- « C'est beaucoup trop indécent ! Celui là... Le premier est bien trop... voyant ! Et celui-ci est presque transparent ! »

- « Maman Kuroh s'inquiète de l'indécence de notre fille adorée ? »

- « Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! » Les joues davantage en feu, Kuroh détourna le regard et croisa les bras. Il voulait lui attirer des problèmes ou quoi ? Porter des sous-vêtements aussi impudiques... Hors de question que des pervers en soif de jeunes filles fraîches viennent l'aborder ! Sa robe était déjà assez courte comme cela ! Et c'était quoi cette histoire de « Maman Kuroh », hein ? Il n'avait rien d'une mère au foyer !

Comme s'il avait entendu sa pensée, son roi vint aussitôt le contredire.

- « Pourtant, Kuroh, c'est bien toi qui prépare la nourriture et t'occupes de tout à la maison... » Le regard lourd de sous-entendus, il ajouta un clin d'œil à sa petite mise en scène pour le taquiner en maître. « Et tu as les cheveux longs. »

- « Ca n'a rien à voir du tout ! La longueur de mes cheveux n'a rien à voir avec ça... Ni... »

Mais il fut couper par la main de Shiro, qui se posa sur le haut de son crâne, passant sa main au sein de ses longs cheveux d'ébène.

- « C'était une plaisanterie... » Le roi d'argent continua son geste, se fichant bien des regards en biais des autres clients, qui avaient été en premier lieu attirés par leur discussion.

- « Je... Je le sais très bien. » Cette fois, ce fut pour une toute autre raison que le brun rougissait. Ca.. Personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. « Pourquoi ne pas lui prendre plutôt quelque chose comme ça ? »

Sa tentative pour revenir au sujet principal fut accueilli par un rire léger.

- « Je ne crois pas que Neko veuille porter quelque chose qui ressemble à une gaine de grand-mère, Kuroh... »

A nouveau, ce dernier croisa les bras.

- « Au moins, elle ne sera pas indécente avec ça en dessous. » Le ton était mi-catégorique, mi-gêné.

- « Shiro, Kuroh ! »

Les deux se tournèrent dans un même temps vers l'origine de la voix. Neko sauta presque, comme à son habitude, dans les bras de Shiro, et sourit, visiblement toute enthousiaste. Et à moitié nue... Plus exactement, avec une nuisette voilée blanche, et une mignonne petite tête de chat en tissu, placée pile entre les deux seins, pour attirer encore plus l'attention sur cette partie là du corps.

- « Ca ne vas pas te promener comme ça ?! » Kuroh se pinça l'arrête du nez, exaspéré, tandis que Shiro la regarda des pieds à la tête, rougissant un peu lui aussi.

- « Ils vendent des boulettes de vapeur ! J'ai faim, Shirooo ! »

- « On est venus pour t'acheter des vêtements, pas de la nourriture ! » gronda aussitôt Kuroh, tandis que Shiro allait se montrer plus conciliant :

- « Nous finissons nos courses, et on ira, d'accord ? »

- « Promis ? »

- « Promis. » Il lui sourit et tendit ce qu'il avait déjà récolté, pendant son absence, dans le magasin pour qu'elle essaye. Il avait déjà dû lui promettre que Kuroh allait cuisiner un festin de roi si elle acceptait de bien vouloir passer par cette épreuve. Elle n'aimait pas les vêtements, mais la nourriture, oui. Et Neko était une bonne personne, du type à vouloir faire plaisir malgré tout à ceux qu'elle aime. Il sourit en la voyant s'éloigner vers les cabines. Heureusement qu'elle n'écoutait pas trop Kuroh non plus...

- « On continue notre expédition, Kuroh ? »

- « Je te l'avais dit pour l'indécence... Ne mens pas, je t'ai vu rougir aussi. » grogna le concerné. « Continuons. Au moins, elle aurait plus de choses sur le dos. »

- « Kuroh ? »

- « Hn? »

Il s'approcha et posa un baiser rapide sur sa joue.

- « Ne sois pas jaloux... »

- « Je ne le suis pas ! »

- « Je le sais... Mais c'était une occasion pour pouvoir t'embrasser. » lui glissa Shiro à l'oreille, les sentant presque s'enflammer à côté de sa tête.

- « Un vrai baiser se fait sur les lèvres... » bougonna t-il encore. « Tu devrais le savoir, Isana Yashiro. »

- « Aye, aye ! » Il sourit une dernière fois et s'exécuta, même si Kuroh n'était pas avide du tout des marques d'affection en public.

- « Pas ici.. »

- « On sera tranquilles tout à l'heure à la maison. »

- « Hn. »


End file.
